Russian Glam
by Killerswan78
Summary: LaCygne just transferred in from Russia and shes just trying to survive.OC character.The story is much better than the summary so please give it a chance. Many different POV's and Genres.
1. Cow Town

Sorry, Im a really bad writter, but I try my best ;D I mixed it up a little, Blaine is a at McKinley (MAJOR KLAINE FAN) Lauren and Puck arent dating...YET.  
>I also will have tons of errors because my Microsoft Word won't work...and my the program I currently use dosen't support spell check, SORRY! I'm new to this, so please use that little review button down there ;D Thanks so much! I know the names are weird, but from some naming websites, it says these are common names...execpt for LaCygne. Oh and also, I don't feel like typing their accent, so please pretend its there :) Oh and the flash back part, they are speaking Russian, but I figured it would just be easier to type it in English.<p>

LaCygne walked into her new school, McKinley William High School in Lima Ohio. She hated transferring in the middle of the year, but she had no other choice.

-Flash Back-

LaCygne was sitting on her bed, laughing with her two best friends, Ava and Grisha. If their was a stereotype called dumb brunettes, that would be Ava. "Wait so...dogs don't lay eggs?"

Grisha laughed his deep laugh, his strawberry blonde curls bouncing. He had a thing with dying his hair, LaCygne never understood why but she could never get how it always looked natural. He just leaned over the edge of LaCygne's zebra bed so he was facing Ava upside down"Ava, hun, just shut up. Save yourself the humiliation" She just shrugged and looked back down to her cell phone. Suddenly there was a knock at her door.

"LaCygne, can I talk to you for a minute?" Dominika asked, poking her head in the door. She didn't look like a mom, more less in her forties. She looked like she belonged in a Victoria Secret magazine. Her blonde ringlets hanging down to her butt, long legs, blue eyes, and very slim, she didn't even look like she had 6 kids.

-End Flash Back-

LaCygne was very tall, like the rest of her family. only 120 lbs, but with lots of muscles. She had her family's ice blue eyes and very long, blonde, straight hair to about mid-back. So she packed up her bags and boarded the plane, dreaming of hot american guys.

oOoOoOoOo

Laci's POV:

I noticed two things when i walked in the new school. One was a lady in track suit yelling at girls in a matching outfit with MWHS in big letters written across their chest. I think they were cheerleaders...not for sure. Two was a very short girl linked to a very tall man's arm, blabbing on about something. My freshman brother stood by my side in awe. "LaCygne...look at all of the hot girls!"

I laughed at his 15 year old hormones "I told you in the car Andrei, its Laci, and now that your not in Russia anymore you have a chance at a good reputation, don't ruin it" Andrei was a total hotty back at our old school, he looked like a total celebrity, and could pass for 18 even though he was only 15. but no girls wanted a serious relationship because he was a total jackass.

Andrei laughed at my remark "Whatev's, but schools about to start, see 'ya at lunch?"

"Totally, have fun" I said with a smile and a wink and watched him walk off to his first period. I looked down at my schedule and headed off to English with a sigh.

I clutched my tray tightly, looking for an open seat. I scanned till I saw Andrei waving his arms at me, I hurry over and smile with relief. "Oh my goodness Andrei! Boy am I glad to see you! All of these girls are so mean! I mean what is up with them?"

Andrei shrugged "I dunno, they are all pretty nice to me" he said with a wink.

I playfully slapped him "Your such a pig!" I muttered around my mouthful of then a boy from my Spanish class (which I can already speak fluently) slid onto my table. "Hey there" he said with a charming smile. Andrei glared at him

"Hey mohawk, would you mind beatin' it? I trying to talk to my sister" The guy with a mohawk turned around

"The name's Puck, and would you mind your business? I'm trying to talk here" Just then the short girl from this morning and the tall guy walked up

"Noah, I bet this young lady would mind you let her eat in peace, as being her first day here this must be a scary experience already without you trying to make it worse" she then turned her attention to me "Names Rachel, Rachel Berry, and I am the star of this school, soon to be on Broadway, after I graduate, of course."  
>My brother shot me a look with a raised eyebrow, I just shrugged. Rachel then motioned to the tall boy "And this is my boyfriend Finn, hes the quarterback of the football team" That got Andrei's attention.<p>

"You play football? Can you teach me how?" he asked very excited "We did not have it at my old school!"

Finn and Noa- I mean Puck looked confused "Where did you come from? Every boy in America knows how to play football by at least the age of 13..." Finn said all confused.

I just smiled and laughed "Pardon our rudeness, I am Laci, short for LaCygne. And this is my brother Andrei, we just transferred in from Russia"

By now a blonde boy, a dark-skinned chubby girl, a blonde girl linked pinkies with a Latina girl, A boy with black curly hair whose hand was being held by a small boy with brown hair, a boy in a wheel chair with glasses, and very pretty blonde and a boy and girl Asian who were holding hands were surrounding our table. Andrei looked at me, surprised by all of the people gathered in such a short amount of time. Some seemed surprised by my answer, others were to occupied by their partner to notice me talking.

Rachel started talking again, I mean my god, will she ever shut up? "Wow Russia, as cool as that may be, lets get down to the point, we are the McKinley High Glee club and we are interested to see if you will join us, after you audition of course." Andrei shoot his head "No way! I can't sing or dance, what about you Laci?" he said looking at me

"You were the captain of the dance team back home, and you sing all the time in the shower" he said with laugh.

I shrugged "Uh why not?" I said nervously Rachel lit up in a 100 watt smile

"Great! Come to the choir room after school to audition, until then, bye!" She said quickly before towing away Finn, the others waved goodbye and disbanded. What have I gotten myself into?

Worth continuing?


	2. Russian Wiz Kid

I dont own Glee, any of the charcters, or songs mentioned in the again, please excuse the mistakes. And I don't really know Russian, so i just used a translator the best I could, so Bohze Moi=Oh My God and Proklyatie=Damn. And when I type in Russian I will just put what I ATTEMPTED to say in {these little suckas}

Kurts POV

_tick tock tick tock_

The clock seemed almost as if it was taunting me. I looked around idlessly, my only class with Blaine. Might I say it was hell? He was in Miss Haren's class so there was no way he could text, she totally dosen't understand that young people LIVE off of texting. Jeez. So I just contuined to tap my pencil.

The teacher just written a new problem up on the board. I immdentily started to work in it my head. "14880470088" I whipped my head around to the voice in the back, everyone else also turned around. No one in this class besides me could solve that, that fast, let alone say it.

"Excuse me?" said, outstanded, also looking at the new girl. She had a familiar face...Oh right, I saw her at lunch. Her name was something odd...Lanka? Ludi? LACI! Yea, she said she goes by Laci, and shes from Russia. Shes like a Russian Wiz Kid.

"The answer to you problem...225489x65992 is 14880470088" Laci said simply, as if it was an everyday problem.

"Ah...yes, thats quite good" said, sorta amused "And no on to the homework..." I just kinda zoned out after he mentioned homework. Did I just get outsmarted by the new girl? Well maybe she did lots of big problems in her old school. _Oh. My. Gaga._ Shes auditing for Glee Club today! Once if she is better than me! Im not going to go all Rachel Berry on her and send her to a crack house. But Blaine and I just became the G.P.C. (Glee Power Couple) I can't wait till Glee gets here today.

OoOoOoO

Andrei's POV

I LOVE AMERICA. One moment I'm dumping my pizza tray and the next I'm being pulled into the closet by two super fine girls.

"Bozhe moi" I muttered under my breath as the short Latina girl...what was her name...Santana? Yeah thats it. Santana stuck her tounge in my mouth. I've made out plently if times, but never with two girls at once!

"I just love your accent" The blonde, Brittany, whispered sudectivly in my ear. I don't recall the exact conversation but I just remember then wanting to "keep a perfect record" and who am I to break these poor girls record of making out?

oOoOoOo

Laci's POV

Choir room...choir room...where was that again? I heard the sound of laughter and piano playing. Found it! I fixed my hair one more time, straitened out my dress and hurred down the hall, the only sound of the Glee club and my shoes hitting the hard linoleum.

I hestenitly walked in and they all turned to me. Fantasitic. The curly haired teached shushed them all. I think I remeber him...yeah he taught Spanish, Mr. Shue. "Hello Laci, so glad you came today!" He said in a positive tone and smile. "So I take it you want to sing a song for us?"

I shyly nodded, "Uh sure I guess...But I don't know that many American songs, and it will be hard to sing without my accent, but I will try my best"

"Thats all we ask" replied kindly. I slowly waked into the middle of the room and gave the music to the band. I took a deep breath and tried to ignore the two boys making out in the back of the room.

_There's somethin' about the way_

_The street looks when it's just rained_

_There's a glow off the pavement_

_You walk me to the car_

_And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there_

_In the middle of the parking lot_

_Yeah_

_Oh yeah_

This is good...the boys stop swapping spit and turned their attention towards me.

_We're drivin' down the road_

_I wonder if you know_

_I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now_

_But you're just so cool_

_Run your hands through your hair_

_Absentmindedly makin' me want you_

_And I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me head first_

_Fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance_

_In a storm in my best dress_

_Fearless_

I don't like that look on Rachels face...Oh goodness, oh goodness, keep in singing, your fine, your fine.

_So baby drive slow_

_'Til we run out of road in this one horse town_

_I wanna stay right here in this passenger seat_

_You put your eyes on me_

_In this moment now capture it, remember it_

_Cause I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me head first_

_Fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance_

_In a storm in my best dress_

_Fearless_

I closed my eyes towards the end, but when I heard the appluse I quickly opened them. "Okay class, any one object to Laci being in Glee club?" Mr. Shue asked. No one did, thankfully, but Rachel had that look in her eyes, and I bet if Finn wasn't holding her hand she might of, just might of raised her hand. Mr. Shue patted me on the back "Welcome to Glee Club Laci" was all he said before most of the kids came up and gave me a big group hug.

Okay, i was wrong. America isn't THAT bad.

oOoOoOo

Blaine's POV

Wow. That new girl can sing. Not as good as Rachel, but above average. At about at Kurt and I's level, which I'm totally fine with. "Hey babe?" Kurt said, breaking me out of my train of thought

"Yes?" I said with my seductive smile and that's all it took for him to press his soft lips to mine._ Oh. My. Effron. _ We are the new Mike and Tina. But frankly...I'm okay with that.

oOoOoO

Laci's POV

I stood silently while Rachel introduced me to everyone while Mr. Shue went to make copies. "Okay, first off you already know Finn, Noah and I. But there's more to this club than just us"_ DUH_ "Over there in the corner int he big glasses? That's Lauren, don't mess with here, she's a total badass. Next to here is Santana and Brittany, the inseparable BFF's. Don't let that fool you, Santana will chew off your heads, shes from the bad parts of town, Lima Heights" There's a bad part in this Cow Town? "And Brittany is...well not all there. She thinks the square root of 4 is rainbows. Then we have Artie, he became handicapped when he was 8, madly in love with Brittany. Then there is the Asian couple, Mike and Tina. Not much too them, except Mike has mad dance skills and don't insult Tina's clothes" _Check, check, check_ "Now the mushy-get-a-room-couple, I hope gays don't bother you 'cause they make out every moment they are together." _They must of heard that cause they both waved, while still making out_ "Blaine is the one with black curly hair, Kurt has brown hair and a great fashion taste. Sam is the blonde beiber" _Beaver?_ "and a total nerd. Quinn is the drama queen and rules the school. And last but certainly not least...our chocolate thunder, Mercedes, great voice, great personality, just don't upset her. Well that's about all, you can totally come to me with any problems" She finally finished, but she said the last part with a fake smile, I don't really trust her, but why not be nice. I just nodded and thanked her.

Rachel skipped back over to Finn and sat down on his lap. Gag.

Just as i took a seat next to Sam, Mr. Shue walked in and wrote **SECRETS ** on the board. "This weeks lesson will be Secrets, I want every one of you to sing a song that will express something that no one knows about you" As soon as he finished people pulled out their Ipods to search for the perfect song. As for me? I think I'm going to fail this assignment.

Brittany and Santana ended up taking me home in Brittany's red Porsche. Proklyatie! This girl had some money! But it turns out she lives like a block away from me. Which will be convenient, since she said her and Santana will just pick me up in the mornings. Now I don't have to ride the bus with my siblings, I loved these girls already.

We pulled up to my house where Natalia and Nikita were sitting on the porch reading. "Whose that?" Santana asked

"Oh just my siblings, the rest are probably inside, Natalia and Nikita are twins, they never leave each others side, they just turned 14" I said gathering my things and stepping out of the car "Well thanks for the ride, text 'ya later?"

"Totally!" They said in unison and sped off. I just laughed and headed up towards the house

"Laci ! Laci ! My propustili vas tak mnogo!" {Laci! Laci! We missed you so much!} They also said in unison, but they always talk at the same time, its creepy, but I've gotten used to it. Natalia was the first to jump up, in her red mini dress with a red ribbon in her pony tail. I then looked over to Nikita, he stood up stood, he's always been slightly calmer than his sister. His shirt was matching Natalia's dress, just plain red. He also had a red bracelet on, they always matched.

"Oh my goodness! Hello! I've missed you too!" I said pulling them into a hug. "Lets go inside, I bet mom and dad want to hear all about today!"

After I put my youngest sibling to bed, Pavel (But often called Pasha), as it was my night to watch him since he is only 6 months old. And after dealing with my family and trading school stories, I finally climbed up the stair and into my room to crash in my pink-zebra themed room.

I pulled out my laptop after taking a shower (My sister and I share a bathroom, while the boys have their own bathroom, thank goodness!) and started to search for the perfect song for Glee club.


	3. Lemon and Oranges

I don't own Glee, or any of these songs

Okay I know the italics thing is confusing, so when the words are in italics they are usually thoughts or lyrics. PLEASE REVIEW!

Oh I did change the lyrics a little on the songs, just to fit the character, and if you have any questions on the songs just ask!

oOoOoO

I angrily muttered as the light shone in through my pink curtains. I reached over and turned off my screeching alarm clock. I could hear Natalia in our bathroom, singing in the shower no less. "_7 AM waking in up in morning, gotta be fresh, gotta go downstairs Gotta have my bowl, gotta have my cereal..."_ I laughed, as annoying as that song is she still had a beautiful voice so it didn't even matter.

I looked through my closet. Kicking the boxes that I still needed to unpack, it was mostly just small stuff so I didn't care. All of my important stuff was out.

I decided on a yellow sundress with wedges. I never got to wear many dresses in Russia, so when I arrived in America I bought a lot. Like 20 of them. I put on my make up and hurried down the stair, grabbing an apple for breakfast. I slinged my bag over my shoulder and walked outside just as Brittany and Santana pulled up.

I watched as we pulled out, Natalia and Nikita walking out the door. In matching green outfits today. Andrei followed behind. Texting as he walked, like always. I swear if it wasn't for our names or accents people would think we were born in America.

I closed my eyes and relaxed, listing to Brittany and Santana sing "Don't Stop Believing" My eyes started to tear up, this song was played at my sisters funeral, she loved Journey. My eyes shot open. I finally knew what song I would sing for Glee.

oOoOoO

Third Person POV?

_"Disgusting"_ Quinn thought bitterly. She could barley stand to see Rachel and Finn hold hands. Let alone kiss. He belonged to her. No one else. "_I'll get him back...just watch"_ She thought to herself before turning around and going the other direction.

Puck leaned up against the school building. He was watching Lauren get off of the bus, behind quickly followed the new boy, Andrei. He looked confused for a minute "_Wheres LaCygne?"_ But as soon as he thought that he saw Brittany and Santana pull up in her Porsche. He then looked closer to see Laci was squished in the same seat as Santana. Good thing they were both small. When she got out he looked her up and down "_I'd like to tap that"_ But then Lauren walked by "_And that"_ he thought with a smile.

Blaine and Kurt shuffled to their first hour, English, hand in hand like always. Just as they took their seats the bell rang. "_Great a whole hour of listening to Mrs. Chandler read Animal Farm to us...what are we? First graders_?" Kurt thought dully. About ten minutes into class Sam and Laci walk in together...both in slushie. Sam was drenched, Laci only had a few specks in her hair and her dress.

oOoOoO

Laci's POV

_"Damn it!"_ I thought, hitting my locker. Second day and I already forgot my combo. I heard the bell ring and every body shuffled out of the hallways. I finally got my combo and books outta my locker but then when I turn around, I'm face to face with two great big boys in letter jackets.

"We would of thought some one as hot as you would stay away from the Glee Freaks" The dark colored one sneered.

"They aren't freaks. Now please excuse me, I need to get to class" I said, trying to not show emotion. Then they pulled two big cups of colored ice from behind their backs. I raised my eyebrow.

oOoOoO

Sam's POV

I muttered angrily, I missed the bus so I had to walk to school, making me late. I heard the bell ring as I walked in the school. I had to make a quick trip to my locker before going to English.

I heard some voices from the end of the hallway as I walked towards my locker. I saw Azimio and Karofsky talking to a girl in a yellow sun dress. I squinted my eyes to notice it was the new Glee girl from Russia. Then I saw the two boys pull slushies from behind their back. _Oh No_. I took off sprinting towards them.

I clenched my jaw tight and shut my eyes, arms spread wide in front of Laci. It felt like I just got bitched slapped by a glacier. "Oh look. They stick up for one another" Karofsky sneered "Come on man, lets head out" He said before they walked away laughing.

I turned around to Laci, wiping ice from my eyes. Hey look, lemon and orange, we got new flavors...sweet. Wait. not the point. Not the point. "You okay?" I asked her, barley any was on her, at least it matched her outfit.

She finally blinked "Yes. Yes thank you, you're Sam right?" Man she had a great smile

"Yeah, and you're Laci?" I asked, we were now walking, she had picked up my books and carried them for me.

"Mmmmhmm Come on, lets get you cleaned off" She said pulling me into the girls room.

oOoOoO

Laci's POV

"Uh I'm not supposed to be in here" Sam said shyly "I'm a dude"

"I know silly, I'm Russian, not blind" I said while dabbing paper towels in his hair. He started wiping off his shirt.

"Oh yeah..." he said while sorta laughing "You're in my English class, right?"

"Uh I think so" I said, kinda distracted with getting the colored ice off of him, I started to dab around his face, stopping to look in his eyes. We were almost the same height. His eyes are absolutely gorgeous, a smokey green. He reached towards me, gently pulling some from my hair. I dropped my hands to my sides. He slowly pulled his away, lightly grazing my check.

"Oh...we should get to class" He said quietly

I looked up at the clock "Yeah...we should..." I said picking up our things and headed out the door.

oOoOoO

Third Person POV

All of the Glee kids started to file in about 10 minutes after school ended. Once everybody was there cleared his throat. "So anyone want to go first today?" Kurt raised his hand

"My song sorta fits the lesson, its not so much a secret, but an emotion, may I still sing it?" Kurt said, looking to see if it was okay to sing.

"Sure Kurt, why not?" said "_Well we usually have one person that doesn't follow the lesson so why not" _He thought to himself

Kurt walked down into the front of the room and waited for the piano to start.

_The stars lean down to kiss you_  
><em>And I lie awake and miss you<em>  
><em>Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere<em>

_'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly_  
><em>But I'll miss your arms around me<em>  
><em>I'd send a postcard to you, mom<em>  
><em>'Cause I wish you were here<em>

"His mom died when he was a kid" Same whispered to Laci, who had seemed slightly confused

_I'll watch the night turn light-blue_  
><em>But it's not the same without you<em>  
><em>Because it takes two to whisper quietly<em>

_The silence isn't so bad_  
><em>'Til I look at my hands and feel sad<em>  
><em>'Cause the spaces between my fingers<em>  
><em>Are right where yours fit perfectly<em>

_I'll find repose in new ways_  
><em>Though I haven't slept in two days<em>  
><em>Chills me to the bone<em>

_But drenched in vanilla twilight_  
><em>I'll sit on the front porch all night<em>  
><em>Waist-deep in thought because<em>  
><em>When I think of you I don't feel so alone<em>

_I don't feel so alone, I don't feel so alone_

_As many times as I blink_  
><em>I'll think of you tonight<em>

As Kurt finished, he wiped his eye, to make sure no tears had escaped. He slowly walked back up to his spot next to Blaine silently. "Very good Kurt, that was a good choice, you sang with such strong emotion" Mr. Shue said.

"Oh may I go next? Please!" Brittany said, raising her hand super high

Mr. Shue laughed "Sure Britt, go ahead"

Brittany practically skipped up front and looked Santana straight in the eye and started to sing

_This was never the way I planned, not my intention_  
><em>I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion<em>  
><em>It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on<em>  
><em>I'm curious for you caught my attention<em>

_I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstick_  
><em>I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it<em>  
><em>It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight<em>  
><em>I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it<em>

Everyone looked confused, then turned to Santana, who was bright red. Brittany was smiling really big. Tina was laughing, this was the song she used to audition with. Santana stood up suddenly and ran out. Brittany was now the confused one "Did I do something wrong?"

Laci was walking down the hall, she told Brittany and Santana that she would walk home, she felt like they needed to do some talking. As she started to open the door when she saw Sam walking down the hall, towards the math room. "Hey Sam!" she called down the hall to him. He stopped and she started towards him. "Where 'ya going?"

Sam turned around to see Laci right behind him "Oh...uhm...I needed to go talk to about today's lesson, i didn't really get it" He replied, looking at their shoes.

"Let me guess, you're dyslexic? I saw you struggle today in English, it's cool though, my sister used to be dyslexic" Laci said with a sad smile "I have an idea! How about you let me tutor you, and you protect me from colored-ice attacks?" She said, now with a real smile

Sam had heard the past tense when she talked about her sister, but decided not to ask. He weighed his options for a minute, studying with a hot girl and getting slushied, or studying with teachers and getting slushied. He picked the obvious choice.


	4. Sissy's Song

Thanks everyone so much! Sorry It's been awhile, Iv'e been outta town and have had no time! I don't own any of these songs, and yes I have changed the lyrics a bit to some of them.

oOoOoOoO

Laci and Sam walked up to the Chekov's house "So this is my house" Laci finally sighed after a moment of awkward silence. She turned the brass door nob, "No one's home yet so we might get some peace and quiet for a while" Laci said absentmindedly while heading up the stairs.

"Is this your family?" Sam asked, stopped and looking at a family portrait. He never knew she had so many siblings, they were all very good looking, even the baby was adorable. They all had blonde hair, except for Andrei and their father, which it was more of a brown with natural blonde highlights.

"Yeah, we just got it so it's fairly recent" Laci said, turning around, she started to point them all out "That's my dad, Anton and my mom Dominika" She explained pointing to the two adults standing behind all of the kids. "And Of course that's me on the outside, then in front of my mom is my sister Natalia, next to Natalia and in front of my dad is Nikita, you don't need me to tell you this but they're twins. And you have already met Andrei I assume" She said pointing to the boy on the outside "And the baby that Natalia and Nikita are holding is my little brother Pavel, but we all call him Pasha" He had the same eyes as his siblings, stunning blue, and small little curls just like his moms.

"Wow, that's a lot, you guys ever fight?" Sam asked, walking up the stairs again behind Laci

"Not really, I mean me and Andrei do, but the twins usually keep to themselves, don't get creeped out by them when they speak in unison or finish each other's sentences, they do it all the time." Sam nodded his head, he looked in a door, he figured it belonged to the Twins because their was matching sets of everything, with simple colors-black and white- and a big king bed. _"They sleep together?"_ he thought, kinda confused about them.

"This is my room, it's not much but at least its my own" Laci said, setting down her stuff by her closet. Sam looked around, every thing was either pink,white or zebra, typical girl. she turned around to face Sam "So what first?" she said with a smile

-time break-

Andrei's POV

I walked inside looking at the clock, I later than usual because had to pick up Pasha from the sitter's house _"Mom and Dad will be home soon"_ It was just a bit past 5. I hurry in to Pasha's and puts him in his play crib "Stay" I said pointing a finger at the baby. Pasha slobbers in return. "Whatever" I grumble to myself. I head upstairs to my room but I stop cause I hear a guitar. _"Laci must be practicing again" _ I think, grabbing onto my door nob, when i hear a males voice start to sing.

_Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me_  
><em>I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed<em>  
><em>She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb<em>  
><em>In the shape of an "L" on her forehead<em>

I run to her room as quiet as possible to see Laci laying on her bed, smiling and some blonde boy sitting cross legged in her computer chair, playing the guitar and singing

_Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming_  
><em>Back to the rule and I hit the ground running<em>  
><em>Didn't make sense not to live for fun<em>  
><em>Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb<em>

_So much to do so much to see_  
><em>So what's wrong with taking the back streets<em>  
><em>You'll never know if you don't go<em>  
><em>You'll never shine if you don't glow<em>

"_Does Mom and Dad know she has a boy over?"_ I think to myself, I shake my head and peak back into her room, Laci started to sing now

_Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play_  
><em>Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid<em>  
><em>And all that glitters is gold<em>  
><em>Only shooting stars break the mold<em>

_It's a cool place and they say it gets colder_  
><em>You're bundled up now but wait 'til you get older<em>  
><em>But the meteor men beg to differ<em>  
><em>Judging by the hole in the satellite picture<em>

_The ice we skate is getting pretty thin_  
><em>The waters getting warm so you might as well swim<em>  
><em>My world's on fire how about yours<em>  
><em>That's the way I like it and I never get bored<em>

Laci jumps up clapping "That was great Sam!"

_"so the blondie's name is Sam..._ " I think, sneaking back into my room down the hall

oOoOoOo

Sam's POV

I smile back at Laci as she finish's singing her part. I hand her back her guitar "Thanks for letting me use it, do you play much?"

Laci shrugs "A little here and there, I'm going to be playing it tomorrow in Glee club so watch out" she says with a wink.

"I think I can handle it" I laugh, _"should I tell her that Andrei was watching us? Nahhh" _ I think in my head when i start to hear a baby start to cry.

Laci sighs "Andrei and Pasha must be home, you get back to work on Chapter Two..." she stands up and walks downstairs. I reluctantly open the Physics book and start reading.

oOoO **the next day** oOoOoO

Laci's POV

I climb off of Santana's lap, it seems like her and Brittany made up, that's good. I see Puck staring at us three as usual, but right on cue Lauren walks by and he follows her like a little puppy.

I sit take my seat in English, right next to Sam, he leans over and starts whispering something about math homework, I quickly point out his flaws and give him the right answers. He smiles and thanks me as walks in. She nods to Sam and I "Nice to see you guys aren't late or dripping" She jokes then turns around to point to Mercedes "Head phones out" and then to Kurt and Blaine "No holding hands in my class, for the thousands time..." she sighs. This is going to be a long class.

I walked out into the hall with Sam by my side. I liked Sam, he was nice to me. Well all of the Glee kids were nice to me, but he made me feel special. No one appreciated my talents in Srentensk. But I guess I didn't show them as much there as I do here.

"So wanna eat lunch together today?" Sam asked, leaning against my neighbor locker while I pulled out my history books.

"Uh sure, by the way did you talk to about any extra credit work you can do?" I closed my locker in time to hear a gasp, a step and a splash. Sam, once again, had taken the slushie for me. The football players laughed and walked off. I looked at him big eyed as he turned around, dripping with blue.

"We had a deal right?" Sam said with a smile. All I could do is laugh.

"Come on boy, time to clean you up" I said once again, pulling him into the boys locker room.

"You know you're going to get in trouble...right?" Sam said, questioning my decision.

"I'll take my chances" I smirked. While he washed off, I scanned over my out fit. I chose Bob Marley for today, my favorite singer of all time. My rasta shirt was in tack. I had a speck of blue on my jeans, but it barley noticeable. My rasta bracelet was soaked but that was about it. Sam came back with some towels. We started to clean him off and make small talk till the football coach chased us out.

The first four hours of the day were done and now I was sitting next to Sam, Finn, Rachel, Kurt and Blaine. I scanned around looking for Andrei. I found Brittany sitting on his lap, with Santana staring evily at him. I need to confront him about that girl. I poked lazily at my salad, listening to Kurt and Rachel talk about New York. Blaine, Sam and Finn were discussing football. "Laci?" I snapped into reality to one of the boy's voices.

"Huh what? Sorry I wasn't paying attention" I said looking up

Blaine laughed "I was just saying that this Friday I'm going to be having a party, nothing big, just us Glee kids, whadda' say?"

I bit my lip "Sure why not? I mean I'm going to have to ask my parents first but totally"

"I can't promise there won't be alcohol there, with Noah being there and all... but I will try to keep it out" Blaine said with a weary smile, all I did is laugh. Alcohol? A problem for me? I'm from Russia, I can down alcohol like no tomorrow. I mean the drinking age here is 21 and not 18, but still. I'm not even 18 yet, but my parents don't mind, as long as I don't get arrested, they won't care.

I hurried into Glee club with Sam and Brittany right as Mr. Shue walked in. He said a few things then Santana got up front. "First I would like to say how sorry for how I acted today, and i chose my secret song as also an apology song."

_Maybe I need some rehab,_  
><em>Or maybe just need some sleep<em>  
><em>I've got a sick obsession,<em>  
><em>I'm seeing it in my dreams<em>

_I'm looking down every alley,_  
><em>I'm making those desperate calls<em>  
><em>Im staying up all night hoping,<em>  
><em>Hit my head against the wall<em>

Santana got more courage as she sang. She sang right to Brittany, who was dancing beside her.

_What you've got boy is hard to find_  
><em>Think about it all about it all the time<em>  
><em>I'm all strung up my heart is fried<em>  
><em>I just cant get you off my mind<em>

_Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug_  
><em>Your love your love your love<em>  
><em>I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug<em>  
><em>Your love your love your love<em>

Brittany laughed at the end "That was beautiful Boo" they then linked pinkies and walked back to their seats. I was just as confused as everyone else.

Mr. Shue stood up, also confused. "Um well thank you Santana for that song, and now I believe Laci is next?"

I stood up and nodded "Thank you" I walked down front and grabbed my guitar. "So um, i chose this song because last year when I was driving my younger sister, Vera, who was only seven at the time, to a friends house when a semi ran a stop sign and hit us. Head on." I heard a few people gasp, I blinked back the tears "She died immediately while I barley survived." I touched a scar on my wrist from the crash "So this one is for you Vera" I started to string the guitar and the words just came out naturally.

_Why did she have to go _  
><em>So young I just don't know why <em>  
><em>Things happen half the time <em>  
><em>Without reason without rhyme<em>  
><em>Lovely, sweet young woman<em>  
><em>Daughter, sister, friend<em>  
><em>Makes no sense to me<em>  
><em>I just have to believe<em>

_She flew up to Heaven on the wings of angels_  
><em>By the clouds and stars and passed where no one sees<em>  
><em>And she walks with Jesus and her loved ones waiting<em>  
><em>And I know she's smiling saying<em>  
><em>Don't worry 'bout me<em>

_Loved ones she left behind_  
><em>Just trying to survive <em>  
><em>And understand the why<em>  
><em>Feeling so lost inside<em>  
><em>Anger shot straight at God<em>  
><em>Then asking for His love<em>  
><em>Empty with disbelief <em>  
><em>Just hoping that maybe<em>

_She flew up to Heaven on the wings of angels_  
><em>By the clouds and stars and passed where no one sees<em>  
><em>And she walks with Jesus and her loved ones waiting<em>  
><em>And I know she's smiling saying<em>  
><em>Don't worry 'bout me<em>

_It's hard to say goodbye_  
><em>Her picture in my mind<em>  
><em>Will always be of times I'll cherish<em>  
><em>And I won't cry 'cause<em>

_She flew up to Heaven on the wings of angels_  
><em>By the clouds and stars and passed where no one sees<em>  
><em>And she walks with jesus and her loved ones waiting<em>  
><em>And I know she's smiling saying<em>  
><em>Don't worry 'bout me<em>  
><em>Don't worry 'bout me<em>  
><em>Don`t worry 'bout me<em>

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. When I opened them I saw some concerned eyes, some pained ones and some eyes that frankly didn't even care. i walked back to my seat. Brittany and Tina patted me on my back.

Tina then got up and sang a song about feeling useless. Mike ran down to her and pulled her into a hug. Blaine sang a song about missing Dalton, but I never did pay to much attention to either one, for my mind was stuck on thing about Vera. And Sam.


	5. Potter Generation

Sorry its been awhile! Oh an I made it so the new Harry Potter is during the school year ;) Oh and there is a F-bomb in the chapter. I dont own Glee, or songs, yadda yadda yadda...

* * *

><p>Laci picked up her vibrating phone and set down her book.<p>

**From Kurt-**

**"Potter marathon, my house, one hour, pack your bags. Its over night ;D"**

She shrugged. She didn't know what the hell a 'Potter' was, but oh well. She ran down stairs to see her mom standing at the stove. "Hey mom, can I spend the night at Kurt's? Please, please, pleassseee?" Over the month and a half that she had been in Lima, she became best friends with Kurt, and soon enough, like all of the other girls parents her parents started to let them stay the night, after finding out he was gay of course.

"Sure honey, just remember, if Finn has boys over, take your pepper spray" Dominika said with out looking, Laci just rolled her eyes and ran upstairs. Andrei stopped her in the hall.

"Woah. Hold your butt there miss thing. Is Sam ganna be there?"

"Probably" Her and Sam have started getting more serious, but not quiet dating yet.

"If he touches you, I'll know. I see everything. EVERYTHING." Anderi said, in a trying-to-be-threatening-but-failing-cause-he's-a-little-brother sorta way.

"Okay. Whatever. BYE!" Laci sighed running to her room. She grabbed everything she would need for the next day and ran out the door. In sync with the door closing shut Brittany and Santana were driving by. They don't know how they do it, but it every time Laci leaved the house they are always waiting for her.

Laci climbed on top of Santana's lap like always. She noticed them wearing black cloaks with green and silver ties. "Laci, honey, wheres your costume?" Santana asked, clearly surprised.

"Why would I need one?" Laci said, clearly confused

"It's a Harry Potter Party! DUH! And tomorrow night were going to the midnight premiere of the final movie!" Santana and Brittany exclaimed at the same time

"...What's Harry Potter?" Laci asked, still confused

"Oh. WOW. " Brittany said, flooring it to get to Kurt's house even faster now.

Once they arrived she saw everybody in the Glee club was there with either ties on, black cloaks or both. "Make way! Make way! We have a newbie! I repeat we have a Potter newbie!" Santana said loudly.

Sam and Puck walked over to her, while the two girls hurried over to Kurt and Blaine, who were in Griffindor outfits. The two boys had white shirts with the sleeves pushed up to their elbows, Puck with a Slytherin tie and Sam with a Hufflepuff tie. "I was afraid you were a newbie so I got you this" Sam said, pulling a bronze and blue tie out of his pocket with a raven at the bottom. "Your really smart. So I figured you were a Ravenclaw" Sam said with his charming smile

"Dude come on its starting soon" Puck said, hitting Sam's shoulder. Sam nodded "Kurt and Finn's parents are gone for the weekend so lets get wizard freaky" Puck shouted, holding up a plastic cup of soda. Everybody responded with cheers. Sam grabbed Laci's hand and lead her to the open spot on the floor as the movie started.

17 hours later, it was 10:14 AM (They started exactly at 5 PM) and the 7th movie part 1 just started its credits. Sam,Laci,Blaine, Mike, and Brittany were the only ones awake. The rest were passed out everywhere. The four kids turned to Laci, who hadn't said anything since the first one started (except for a sniffle from her crying when Dobby died) for a answer "That...WAS FUCKING AWESOME!" Laci exclaimed loudly, but only Rachel flinched to the noise. The four kids started to laugh.

"Lets catch some sleep before the midnight premiere...whadda say?" Blaine asked, with a yawn, setting his phone to a alarm and quickly falling asleep on Kurt's lap.

Mike fell asleep on Puck, who was asleep on Lauren's boobs, who's head was on Tina's lap. They two Ravenclaw's had to be separated due to excessive making out. Finn and Kurt's heads were touching, droll dripping down Finn's chin, with Rachel curled up like a cat on his lap. Brittany and Santana were cuddling on the recliner. Artie was stretched out under the coffee table , using Quinn's leg as a pillow, who was leaned up against the couch. Mercedes was leaned up against the love seat where Sam and Laci had moved to during the 4th movie intermission. Laci fell asleep using Sam's leg as a pillow and Sam used the arm rest as his pillow.

-time break-

**_BRING BRING BRING BRING_** Blaine reached over sleeply to shut off his alarm, which woke up the reaming few kids. "mmmhmmm smells good babe" Blaine said, in a muggy voice, his curls sticking every which way. Kurt laughed, flipping pancakes.

Laci looked at the clock through squinted eyes, it was 8 PM. She stretched and gently shook Sam, to get him fully woke up. Tina, Finn,Laci, Sam, Blaine and Puck made their way to the Kitchen where everybody else was packed in eating pancakes. Once Laci got closer she realized the pancakes were shaped like ravens, badgers, snakes and lions, which Kurt impressively completed with the aid of special molds he bought.

"Okay guys, we need to be in line at 10 PM sharp or else we'll be late" Kurt said, cleaning up around the kitchen while everybody shoved their faces full of food. Laci nearly spit out her food

"What? 10 o'clock for a midnight movie?" Everybody joined in laughing

"If we don't get their early enough then we won't get good seats!" Artie said around a mouth full of a lion pancake

"I mean we already pre-bought the tickets last month but STILL!" Finn mumbled, his mouth stuffed full of a badger pancake. Laci just laughed and started to pick at her raven pancake.

Once they finished Rachel walked around handing out green,blue,yellow, and red feathers to the girls that corresponded with their houses. Brittany reached over to help Laci put her's in. All the Girl's (plus Kurt and Blaine) hurried up to Kurt's room to get ready while the boys went to Finn's.

Kurt dug around in his closet and finally found a black long sleeve shirt that would look cute if she daisy-duke tied it cause it was to short. Tina let her wear her extra black skirt that she packed. She put on her tie and her blue converses. After learning how to take in and out her feather she straightened her hair, put her feather back in and met the guys down stairs. It was kinda odd changing in front of Kurt and Blaine but she got used to after Blaine took off his grey sweater to put on his new one when she noticed his nicely defined six pack.

All the guys were lounging around in the living room "Oh my grilled cheezus how long does it take for them to get ready!"Artie said in an exasperated sigh

"I dunno dude, but they need to hurry" Finn said, checking his yellow and black watch.

"So Sam, I saw you and Laci getting pretty close last night, way to go!" Puck said, giving him a high five.

"Oh my gosh I know right? First Quinn, then Santana know Laci! Why does he get all the super hot ones?" Mike said, flabbergasted. "Wait! Don't tell Tina I said that!" He added in.

"Don't tell Tina what?" They all quickly whipped around to Laci coming down the stairs. Finn bit his fist and repeatedly punched Sam in the arm.

"Hottie in the house" Artie mumbled under his breath. Laci's even sharpied her bellybutton ring gem to be blue to match.

Laci rolled her eyes "Glupye malʹchiki [stupid boys]...anyways...the others are almost ready so they said we can start to head out...and go ahead and get a spot"

Artie threw Puck the keys to his van and they all piled in. Laci sitting on Sam's lap of course.

"You guys do know what this means?" Finn said, looking around, when no one responded he cranked up the radio "Come on you guys! We're Glee kids! LETS SING!"

Laci started out, as this was her favorite song.

_There's a stranger in my bed,_  
><em>There's a pounding my head<em>  
><em>Glitter all over the room<em>  
><em>Pink flamingos in the pool<em>  
><em>I smell like a minibar<em>  
><em>DJ's passed out in the yard<em>  
><em>Barbie's on the barbeque<em>

_There's a hickie or a bruise_  
><em>Pictures of last night<em>  
><em>Eended up online<em>  
><em>I'm screwed<em>  
><em>Oh well<em>  
><em>It's a black top blur<em>  
><em>But I'm pretty sure it ruled<em>

Sam, Finn, Puck and Artie started in

_Last Friday night  
>Yeah we danced on tabletops<br>And we took too many shots  
>Think we kissed but I forgot<br>_

_Last Friday night_  
><em>Yeah we maxed our credit cards<em>  
><em>And got kicked out of the bar<em>  
><em>So we hit the boulevard<em>

_Last Friday night_  
><em>We went streaking in the park<em>  
><em>Skinny dipping in the dark<em>  
><em>Then had a menage a trois<em>  
><em>Last Friday night<em>  
><em>Yeah I think we broke the law<em>  
><em>Always say we're gonna stop-op<em>  
><em>Whoa-oh-oah<em>

_This Friday night_  
><em>Do it all again<em>  
><em>This Friday night<em>  
><em>Do it all again<em>

Laci started up again by herself

_Trying to connect the dots_  
><em>Don't know what to tell my boss<em>  
><em>Think the city towed my car<em>  
><em>Chandelier is on the floor<em>  
><em>With my favorite party dress<em>  
><em>Warrants out for my arrest<em>  
><em>Think I need a ginger ale<em>  
><em>That was such an epic fail<em>

_Pictures of last night_  
><em>Ended up online<em>  
><em>I'm screwed<em>  
><em>Oh well<em>  
><em>It's a blacked out blur<em>  
><em>But I'm pretty sure it ruled<em>

Mike said the next line with a huge grin

_Damn_

Then everybody started to sing together

_Last Friday night_  
><em>Yeah we danced on table tops<em>  
><em>And we took too many shots<em>  
><em>Think we kissed but I forgot<em>

_Last Friday night_  
><em>Yeah we maxed our credits card<em>  
><em>And got kicked out of the bars<em>  
><em>So we hit the boulevards<em>

_Last Friday night_  
><em>We went streaking in the park<em>  
><em>Skinny dipping int he dark<em>  
><em>Then had a menage a trois<em>  
><em>Yeah I think we broke the law<em>  
><em>Always say we're gonna stop-op<em>  
><em>Oh whoa oh<em>

_This Friday night_  
><em>Do it all again<em>  
><em>Do it all again<em>  
><em>This Friday night<em>  
><em>Do it all again<em>  
><em>Do it all again<em>  
><em>This Friday night<em>

_T.G.I.F._  
><em>T.G.I.F.<em>  
><em>T.G.I.F.<em>  
><em>T.G.I.F.<em>  
><em>T.G.I.F.<em>  
><em>T.G.I.F.<em>

_Last Friday night_  
><em>Yeah we danced on table tops<em>  
><em>And we took too many shots<em>  
><em>Think we kissed but I forgot<em>

_Last Friday night_  
><em>Yeah we maxed our credit cards<em>  
><em>And got kicked out of the bar<em>  
><em>So we hit the boulevard<em>

_Last Friday night_  
><em>We went streaking in the park<em>  
><em>Skinny dipping in the dark<em>  
><em>Then had a menage a trois<em>

_Last Friday night_  
><em>Yeah I think we broke the law<em>  
><em>Always say we're gonna stop<em>  
><em>Oh-whoa-oh<em>  
><em>This Friday night<em>  
><em>Do it all again<em>

They all started laughing and shut off the car. They stood in the humongous line for about 15 minutes till the rest of the crew showed up. The 14 of them didn't look to outta place, being all dressed up and such but they were definitely the best looking ones. They sang a few songs till Blaine got a great idea. "You guys know what time of the year it is...don't you? Its time to go back to Hogwarts!" He said with a smile and started to sing

_Underneath these stairs_  
><em>I hear the sneers and feel glares of<em>  
><em>My cousin, my uncle and my aunt.<em>

_Can't believe how cruel they are_  
><em>And it stings my lighting scar<em>  
><em>To know that they'll never ever give me what I want.<em>

_I know I don't deserve these_  
><em>Stupid rules made by the Dursleys<em>  
><em>Here on Privet drive.<em>

_Can't take all of these muggles,_  
><em>But despite all of my struggles,<em>  
><em>I'm still alive.<em>

_I'm sick of summer and this waiting around._  
><em>Man, it's September, and I'm skipping this town<em>  
><em>Hey It's no mystery, there's nothing here for me now<em>

_I gotta get back to Hogwarts,_  
><em>I gotta get back to school.<em>  
><em>Gotta get myself to Hogwarts,<em>  
><em>Where everybody knows I'm cool.<em>

_Back to wizards and witches, and magical beasts,_  
><em>To goblins and ghosts and to magical feasts.<em>  
><em>It's all that I love, and it's all that I need.<em>  
><em>HOGWARTS, HOGWARTS, I think I'm going back-<em>

_I'll see my friends, gonna laugh 'til we cry_  
><em>Take my Firebolt, gonna take to the sky<em>  
><em>NO WAY this year anyone's gonna die, and it's gonna be totally awesome<em>

_I'll cast some spells, with a flick of my wand_  
><em>Defeat the dark arts, yeah bring it on!<em>  
><em>And do it all with my best friend Ron, 'cuz together we're totally awesome<em>

Kurt:

_Yeah, and it's gonna be totally awesome!_

_It's been so long, but we're going back_

_Don''t go for work, don't go there for class_

Back to Blaine

_As long as were together-_

Back to Kurt

_- gonna kick some ass_

Blaine and Kurt:

_... and it's gonna be totally awesome!_  
><em>This year we'll take everybody by storm,<em>  
><em>Stay up all night, sneak out of our dorm<em>

Quinn:

_But let's not forget that we need to perform well in class_  
><em>If we want to pass our OWLS!<em>

Rachel:

_I may be frumpy, but I'm super smart_  
><em>Check out my grades, they're "A's" for a start<em>  
><em>What I lack in looks well I make up in heart, <em>  
><em>And well guys, yeah, that's totally awesome<em>

_This year I plan to study a lot..._

Kurt:

_That would be cool if you were actually hot_

Blaine :

_Hey Ron, come on, we're the only friends that she's got!_

Kurt:

_And that's cool..._

Rachel:

_... and that's totally awesome_

Blaine, Kurt and Rachel:

_Yeah it's so cool, and it's totally awesome!_

_We're sick of summer and this waiting around_  
><em>It's like we're sitting in the lost and found<em>  
><em>Don't take no sorcery<em>  
><em>For anyone to see how...<em>

_We gotta get back to Hogwarts_  
><em>We gotta get back to school<em>  
><em>We gotta get back to Hogwarts<em>  
><em>Where everything is magic-cooooool<em>

Everyone:

_Back to wizards and witches, and magical beasts_  
><em>To goblins and ghosts and to magical feasts<em>  
><em>It's all that I love, and it's all that I need at<em>  
><em>HOGWARTS, HOGWARTS<em>

Kurt, Blaine, Rachel:

_- I think we're going back..._

Brittany, Tina, and Santana:

_Cho Chang_  
><em>Domo arigato, Cho Chang<em>  
><em>Gung Hey Fat Choy, Chang<em>  
><em>Happy Happy New Year, Cho Chang<em>

Mike:

_Oh, Cho Chang_  
><em>I am so in love with Cho Chang<em>  
><em>From Bangkok to Ding Dang<em>  
><em>I sing my love aloud for Cho Chang<em>

Puck:

_This year you bet I'm gonna get outta here_  
><em>The reign of Malfoy is drawing near<em>  
><em>I'll have the greatest wizard career, <em>  
><em>And its gonna be totally awesome<em>

_Look out world, for the dawn of the day_  
><em>When everyone will do whatever I say<em>  
><em>And that Potter wont be in my way, and then<em>  
><em>I'll be the one who is totally awesome!<em>

Lauren:

_Yeah you'll be the one who is totally awesome. _

Rachel:

_Come on guys! Were gonna miss the train!_

All:

_Who knows how fast this years gonna go?_  
><em>Hand me a glass, let the butterbeer flow<em>

Blaine:

_Maybe at last, I'm gonna talk to Cho,_

Kurt:

_Oh no, that be WAY too awesome_

All:

_We're back to learn everything that we can_  
><em>It's great to come back to where we began<em>  
><em>And here we are, and alakazam! here we go, this is totally awesome!<em>

_Come on and teach us everything you know_  
><em>The summer's over and were itchin' to go<em>  
><em>I think were ready for<em>

Artie:  
><em>Albus Dumbledore! Oooooo<em>  
><em>Ahhhhhh.<em>

Finn:  
><em>Welcome, all of you to Hogwarts<em>  
><em>I Welcome back you all to school<em>  
><em>Did you know that here at Hogwarts<em>  
><em>We've got a hidden swimming pool?<em>

_Welcome, welcome, welcome Hogwarts_  
><em>Welcome, all you hotties, nerds, and tools<em>  
><em>Now that I've got you here at Hogwarts<em>  
><em>I'd like to go over just a couple of rules:<em>

All:  
><em>Back to wizards and witches, and magical beasts<em>  
><em>To goblins and ghosts and to magical feasts<em>  
><em>It's all that I love, and all that I need.<em>  
><em>At HOGWARTS, HOGWARTS, <em>

_Back to spells and enchantments, potions and friends_

Kurt, Blaine, Artie, Mercedes:

_To Gryffindors! _

Finn and Sam:

_Hufflepuffs!_

Laci, Quinn, Mike, Tina, Rachel:

_Ravenclaws!_

Puck, Lauren, Brittany, Santana:

_Slytherins!_

All:

_Back to the place where our story begins_  
><em>It's Hogwarts, Hogwarts.<em>

Finn:

_I'm sorry, what's its name?_

All:

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts_

Finn:

_I didn't hear you kids!_

All:

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts_

Blaine:

_Man, I'm glad I'm back._

Blaine finish was totally epic and the whole line/crown they had around them was cheering.

-time break-

By the time they all walked out of the theater at 2 in the morning they were all sniffling. They guys tried to hide it but it was hard. "You know what guys?" Puck said, breaking the sad silences. "We are the Potter Generation...and it will never die so lets go to IHOP to get some fucking pancakes!" He yelled, with a fist in the air.

* * *

><p>Okay guys I know this chapter was completely random, but you won't get the last song if you haven't seen <em>A Very Potter Musical<em> which Darren Criss actually stared in as Harry Potter. But during the singing here was the role during that song

Blaine-Harry, Kurt-Ron, Brittany/Tina/Santana- Cho Chang and her posse, Puck-Draco, Lauren- Goyel, Mike-Cedric, Finn, Dumbledore, Artie-Nevil AND Rachel-Hermione


	6. Is It A Hickey Or A Bruise?

I don't own anything. Lots of cussing in this chapter. and the f-bomb. Alot. PLEASE REVIEW, tell me if you like this one better cause my friend wrote this one! I know this is really short but she had to go to camp, so she's ganna finish it when she comes home.

* * *

><p>Laci's Pov:<p>

I blinked my eyes to the bright light shinning in the window. Where the hell was I? I heard grumbling and I rolled over to see Sam. Shirtless. And both of our outfits laying on the floor. Fuck. I lifted up the sheets, and sighed with relief. I still had my bra and underwear on. About 3 empty bottles of vodka on the dresser it explains it all. But once again, where the hell was I?

I reached over to the camera sitting next to the vodka and turned it on, preparing myself for the horror I was about to see. The latest 8 pictures were Sam and I making out. "Well that's embarrassing" I mutter to no in particular. Wait who took these? Clearly not Sam or I. That's even more embarrassing. Then the next picture was basically all of us. Getting drunk as hell. Then there was a few of us partying. The rest were us all, still sober, either waiting in line for Harry Potter, at Ihop or watching the Potter marathon. I slumped back into Sam's chest.

I found his phone by our feet. It was almost noon. Then I found my phone. I had about 4 missed calls and 18 texts from Andrei and my mom. Greeaaaatttt. But then I saw a text that I sent. But I didn't send it at all. But whoever did was a life saver. It simply read "Staying at Kurts again. Sorry for late notice, we have been doing make-overs. xoxoxo." Then a text from my mom saying "thanks for telling me. see you tomorrow."

I crawled off of the bed and looked in the mirror. Couldn't tell if there was a hickey or a bruise on my side. I pulled back my hair. There was another spot. They were both totally hickeys. Did I mention I also had his tie on? I was to lazy to take it off so I reached for the first thing on the ground which happened to be Sam's _Live Long and Prosper_ shirt he put on after we got back from Ihop.

I descended down the stairs to find about everyone passed out except for Puck and Mercedes. Mercedes was icing her head while Puck was lying on the table just kinda looking around. Till he spotted me. "Shit girl there you are. We all thought you died, if not by the 3 bottles of Vodka but by Sam and those big lips of his sucking your face off." I just laughed, kinda.

"Prezhde vsego [first off]" I say holding up one finger "Sam has the best, most sexy lips ever. Vtoroĭ. [Second]" I held up a second finger. "I'm from mother fucking Russia. I can down vodka like no tomorrow. I don't even feel hungover." I charmed a smile at Puck. He just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. But you and Sam sure know how to kill a mood. Next time get a room. That isn't Finns. And not one me a lovely lady were plan on getting it on it last night." Puch snorted, trying to get up but ended up rolling off the table

Finn looked up from his spot on the stairs "Um. EW. You will never do that in my bed dude." I laughed and started to walk around, picking up trash. I feel bad for Kurt and Finn, their parents would be home tomorrow morning and this place was wrecked. About an hour later I heard Kurt and Blaine coming down the stairs. They were probably the only ones who didn't drink. That much.

"So I have convinced my parents to let me barrow the condo at the lake in Colorado. Spring Break will be here in a week and we could go there. My grandma lives there and she dosen't mind when I have guest over, so how 'bout it?" Blaine asked Kurt

"Sounds fine to me, as long as there is parent supervision my dad and Carole won't mind. We all could see if we could that Friday off of school and drive down there. Its like a 9 hour drive I guessing" Kurt said, while prying a beer bottle out of Mike's hand. By now Puck and Lauren had left. Most of the people were awake and collecting all of their stuff together. "Laci, hun go get your boyfriend up. I don't want to be washing the puke out of Finn's sheets later. Brittany Boo. Stop clinging onto the Tylenol bottle. Oh Tina! Not there!" Kurt ran down the hall to where his voice eventually faded.

I walked up the stairs, tripping on Finn, who just looked up at me with big puppy eyes. I just slightly laughed and continued on my way. "Sam honey?" I whispered as I peaked in he door "Time to wake up" I opened the door just enough for me to squeeze in. Tripping on a few things on my way to Finn's bed. I plopped my self down next to him and pressed my lips to his ever so slightly. He opened his blue eyes that I loved so much. "Morning sleeping beauty" I chirped. He propped him self on a elbow and looked around. Then he saw me wearing his shirt.

"Oh shit. We didn't...you know...oh no. This can't be happening" He moaned, burying his hands in his face

"Sam. Sam. Calm down, and to answer your question. No we did not. I just needed a shirt and yours was the closest. Its all good. Kurt told me to wake you up, he's trying to get people out of here" I reassured him. I took off his shirt and handed it to him and dug threw my bag that I must of brought in last night and start to get clean clothes.

-time break-

A few hours later we had gotten everything picked up, un-stained and smelling good. "Well. This was pretty crazy, lets lay low on the sleepovers for a while" Kurt winked to everybody as we were leaving. Sam offered to give me a ride home.

It was pretty quiet on the way home till Sam popped in a CD and took a big gulp of air and started to sing.

_Girl, I been thinkin' 'bout us_  
><em>And you know I ain't good at this stuff<em>  
><em>These feelings pilin' up won't give me no rest<em>  
><em>This might come out a little crazy<em>  
><em>A little sideways, yeah maybe<em>  
><em>I don't know how long it'll take me but I'll do my best<em>

_If you'll be my soft and sweet_  
><em>I'll be your strong and steady<em>  
><em>You'll be my glass of wine<em>  
><em>I'll be your shot of whiskey<em>  
><em>You'll be my sunny day<em>  
><em>I'll be your shade tree<em>  
><em>You'll be my honeysuckle<em>  
><em>I'll be your honey bee<em>

I leaned over and kissed him at a stop sign.

_Your kiss just said it all  
>I'm glad we had this talk<br>Nothing left to do but fall in each others arms  
>I coulda said I love you<br>Coulda wrote you a line or two  
>Baby, all I know to do is speak right from the heart<em>

"So I have to know. Will you go out with me?" Sam said, finishing his shortened version of the song.

"That was lovely Sam, of course. You think I thought last night was just some one-night-stand?" he just smiled in return. We pulled into my drive way moments later. "Thanks for everything. I really like Harry Potter now" I winked, he knew the secret meaning behind it. I leaned over and kissed him , not wanting to leave, but I saw the twins looking out the window and I got out of his cramped car. "Bye, thanks again!" and started to walk up to the house.


	7. Rich Kids Have It All

Okay sorry for the wait y'all. I had a Writing Block. BAD. :/ Anyways I might not upload alot since school stared...so sorry :( I don't own Glee, or any of the songs. Oh and in the begging, don't worry about what their saying in Russian, I just made up some random things to say. So its no biggie, I mean you can translate it if you want...but its kinda just to make it seem more real.

* * *

><p>"O Bozhe moĭ . Laci . Rasskazhite nam vse!" Grisha said into the little microphone, looking at the little picture of Laci and Sam on one half his computer screen, Ava on the other half.<p>

Laci just laughed, "They wanna know what happened and how we met" She translated for Sam. "Kstati Grisha , ya lyublyunovye volosy" His hair this time was styled like Adam Lambert (who his idol was) with black hair and a lime green streak in the bangs.

Grisha laughed, oh how Laci missed that laugh so much, just hearing it put an even bigger grin on her face "Spasibo! YA eksperimentiroval"

"Rasskazhi mne ob etom . Moĭ vannoĭ komnate rakovina nahodit·sya v pyatnadtsati raznyh tsvetov" Ava finally mumbled

Sam looked to Laci with a confused face. She just sighed "Grisha has been experimenting with his hair, he's always dying it, and Ava is complaining cause all of the dyes have stained her bathroom sink." She turned back to the computer screen and started to explain how they met, and everything else. "Nu, kogda ya prisoedinilsya k klubu Gleetselyĭ buket sport·smeny nachali brosatʹ Slushies na menya. Nu, my zaklyuchili sdelku , ya pomogayu yemu uchitʹsya i on blokiruet vseSlushies . Nu mezhdu vsegda vmeste, i mne ochistki shlush s nego , my nachali padatʹ drug dlya druga. Zatemneskolʹko nedelʹ nazad nashi druzʹya ustroili vecherinku i v osnovnom my prosnulisʹ pʹyanyĭ OnTop drug ot druga. I vot my zdesʹ segodnya." she finished, holding up their to hands to show that they were holding hands.

Sam got off the bed as they all gushed in Russian. He was so glad he didn't need to learn it. It sounded hard. "Hey Laci, you mind if I go grab something to eat?" She lifted up her thumb, signaling that it was fine.

Walking down the hall he heard a door open behind him, but didn't think to much of it till someone pulled him into the room. He hit the ground hard. Readjusting his eyes he looked up to see the twins and Andrei. Of course. "What are you guys doing...?"

"We are proving a point" Natalia stared, "Andrei thinks your a demon in a teenage body" Nikita finished. "So we are proving him wrong" They said in unison. Something Sam still had to get used it.

"So how are you going to do that...?" Sam questioned

"We dunno" The twins said in unison "But we will"

"Listen guys" Sam stared to speak to just the twins, Andrei's glare was starting was staring to make him uncomfortable "I would never hurt your sister. Never ever. And if I ever do, I promise I will let you guys beat me to a pulp. Sound good?"

The twins turned to Andrei, he just nodded.

* * *

><p>Kurt jumped onto the piano and started into the song immediately<p>

_Well we've all heard about_  
><em>how the guys in the band<em>  
><em>Weren't the popular kids in school<em>  
><em>And now you hate your parents<em>  
><em>'cause of the way you turned out<em>  
><em>But in the end the blame's on you<em>

Kurt turned to his boyfriend as he started to sing. Oh how Kurt loved Blaine's voice

_And we all sympathize with your torn-apart heart_  
><em>And your really artistic worldly views<em>  
><em>It sells records when you're sad these days<em>  
><em>It's super cool to be mad these days<em>

_I think rock and roll is really funny_

_when it's serious_

Blaine motioned to Kurt, so they both started singing together, in prefect harmony.

_Don't hate us 'cause we're happy_  
><em>Don't hate us 'cause we're beautiful<em>  
><em>Don't hate us if we make you smile<em>  
><em>Or if we go the extra mile<em>  
><em>To make someone feel better<em>  
><em>on a really shitty day<em>  
><em>And if you're hearing what I'm saying then<em>  
><em>I want to hear you say, "I'm gay!"<em>

The Glee Club shouted back

_I'm gay!_

_Say, "I'm gay!"_

They all shouted back, including Mr. Shue, to end the song

_I'm gay!_

Everybody started laughing as soon as the song ended "I loved it you guys! Okay everybody, I think you guys will have to step it up a little to beat that" Mr. Shue teased to the rest of the club. Once again it was duet season in Glee Club. Sam and Laci have been practicing for a nights now. They were ready to kick butt. Finn and Rachel, Quinn and Brittany, Santana and Artie have already preformed, and of course, Kurt and Blaine too. So far Santana and Artie were in the lead with You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift. Which both of them sang to a very confused Brittany. But now Kurt and Blaine are in the lead. Laci smirked and stood up swiftly, grabbed Sam's hand and lead him down front. They both prayed that they wouldn't mess this up.

Laci started to tap her foot to the music when the band started. Took a big gulp of air, and spun around so she way facing the crowd.

_We go together like_  
><em>rama lama lama <em>  
><em>ke ding a de dinga a dong<em>  
><em>remembered for ever like<em>  
><em>shoo bop shoo wadda wadda yipitty boom de boom<em>

Sam turned around and started to sing

_Chang chang chang-it-ty chang _  
><em>shoo-bop<em>  
><em>That's the way it should be<em>  
><em>Wha oooh yeah!<em>

Laci joined in with Sam's voice

_We're one of a kind_  
><em>Like dip di-dip di-dip<em>  
><em>Doo-bop a doo-bee doo<em>  
><em>Our names are signed<em>  
><em>Boog-e-dy boog-e-dy boog-e-dy <em>  
><em>boog-e-dy <em>  
><em>Shoo-by doo-wop she-bop<em>  
><em>Chang chang chang-it-ty chang <em>  
><em>shoo-bop<em>

_We'll always be like one_  
><em>Wa-wa-wa-waaa!<em>

_When we go out at night_  
><em>And stars are shinin' bright<em>  
><em>Up in the skies above<em>  
><em>Or at the high school dance<em>  
><em>Where you can find romance<em>  
><em>Maybe it might be lo-oh oh oh-oh oh-ove<em>

Laci and Sam stopped dancing for a moment, took a huge breath and then started to sing, with various Glee club members joining in

_Ra-ma la-ma la-ma ka ding a da ding de dong_  
><em>Shoo-bop sha wad-da wad-da yipp-it-y boom de boom<em>  
><em>Chang chang chang-it-ty chang shoo-bop<em>  
><em>Dip da-dip da-dip doo-wop da doo-bee doo<em>  
><em>Boog-e-dy boog-e-dy boog-e-dy boog-ed-y <em>  
><em>Shoo-by doo-wop she-bop<em>  
><em>Sha-na-na-na-na-na-na-na yip-pit-y boom de boom<em>  
><em>Ra-ma la-ma la-ma ka ding-a de ding de dong<em>  
><em>Shoo-bop sha wad-da wad-da yipp-it-y boom de boom<em>  
><em>Chang chang chang-it-ty chang shoo-bop<em>  
><em>Dip da-dip da-dip doo-wop da doo-bee doo<em>  
><em>Boog-e-dy boog-e-dy boog-e-dy boog-e-dy <em>  
><em>shoo-by doo-wop she-bop<em>  
><em>Sha-na-na-na-na-na-na-na yip-pit-ty boom de boom<em>

The guys shouted out

_A wop ba-ba lu-mop_

Then the girls voices filled the room with a delightful charm

_A wop bam boom_

_We're for each other like _  
><em>A wop ba-ba lu-mop and wop bam boom<em>  
><em>Just like my brother is <em>  
><em>Sha na na na na na yip-pit-y dip de boom<em>  
><em>Chang chang chang-it-ty chang shoo-bop<em>  
><em>We'll always be together <em>

Sam and Laci finished the song and took a bow, both giggling and holding each as they walked back up to their seats.

* * *

><p><em>Surfing In the USA <em>by the Beach Boys gently played out the speakers around Blaine's indoor pool and hot tub. Everybody was still amazed when they walked into his Mansion. Well everybody except Kurt, he usually spends all afternoon at Blaine's house. He lead them all to his favorite room of the house, which just happened to have a mini bar in it, a pool and a good sized hot tub, big enough to fit the whole Glee club.

Laci sat in the shallowest part of the pool with Pavel on her lap, he splashed and grinned the whole time. "Sorry again Blaine, I can't believe I got stuck babysitting on the one night I was actually going to have fun on a school night"

Sam scrunched his eyebrows together. "Hey I come over all the time on school nights when you have to babysit"

Blaine just laughed "I told you, it's fine. Besides I don't mind at all, I've always wanted a little brother"

"Sam, honey, can you pass me his ducky?" Laci requested, holding out her hand. Sam passed her Pavel's little duck floaty. She sat him inside of it and let him paddle around in a little circle while she sat on the side. "You can go play in the hot tub hun, I'll be fine by myself" Sam bit his lip

"You sure?" Sam said while eyeing all of his friend in the hot tub.

"Of course" Laci grinned "He's only 9 months old. I won't be that hard to watch him"

Sam jumped up and hurried over to the hot tub full of the guys. Most of the girls were in the deeper end of the pool, just floating and chattin'. Laci looked back over to her brother and saw him just floating there. While sleeping. Score. She wadded out there and gently lifted him out and put him inside of a little padded play pen Blaine had left over from when his little cousins used to visit.

Laci took off running and did a dive into the pool, surfacing in between Quinn and Tina. "О, как я не могу дождаться лета. О! Может быть, Гриша и Ава придет и гости! Это было бы так весело! Тогда мы все сможем петь, и держаться вместе! Я мена Аване умеет петь, но она может быть просто очень в фоновом режиме! О моем ..."

Everybody was staring at her with confusing, like she was and alien, till Sam interpreted her with a sigh"Babe, Babe, English please, English". This wasn't the first time he's had to remind her.

"Oh sorry! I get carried away when I'm happy or excited, Sam knows" She laughed "Anyways, what I was saying was how I can't wait for summer. And maybe Grisha and Ava will come and visit, That would be so much fun! Then we can all sing out and hang together! I mena Ava can't sing but she can just be pretty in the background..."

"Who's Ava? Is she hot too?" Puck whispered to Sam

Sam looked over his should "oh hell yeah" he mouthed to him

"Oh I forgot, Grisha and Ava are my besties for life! I've known them since we were a few month old." Laci explained "They said there's a possibility that they might come down for summer vacation and stay with us for a month. It'll be totally awesome! I can even sing our theme song!"

"Theme song?" Artie asked

"Oh yeah, we had this song that we ALWAYS sang when we were with each other. It goes a little something like this...

_На большом воздушном шаре_  
><em>На большом воздушном шаре<em>

_Мы с тобой возьмём мешков с песком побольше,_  
><em>Чтобы дольше быть поближе к метео.<em>  
><em>Мы с тобой возьмём мешков с песком побольше,<em>  
><em>Сбросим их на пляжи южных берегов.<em>

_На большом воздушном шаре_  
><em>Мандаринового цвета<em>  
><em>Мы с тобой проводим это лето!<em>  
><em>На большом воздушном шаре<em>  
><em>Мандаринового цвета<em>  
><em>Мы с тобой проводим это лето!<em>

_Будь готов, летать мы будем очень долго,_  
><em>Миллионы песен с высоты споём.<em>  
><em>Мы с тобой закрасим небо в ярко-синий,<em>  
><em>Чтобы выделяться выгодно на нём.<em>

_На большом воздушном шаре_  
><em>Мандаринового цвета<em>  
><em>Мы с тобой проводим это лето!<em>  
><em>На большом воздушном шаре<em>  
><em>Мандаринового цвета<em>  
><em>Мы с тобой проводим это лето!<em>

_На большом воздушном шаре!_

Laci finished, with everybody looking at her with open mouths, except Sam. He's heard this song every time Laci, Grisha and Ava video chat. Which is often.

One of Blaine's servants walked in "Master Blaine, dinner is ready for all of you and your friends"

"Thank you Reverta, we'll be in shortly" Blaine replied while pushing himself outta the hot tub. "Come on guys, there's robes on the wall over there" He said while grabbing a navy one for himself. Laci walked over and picked up Pavel, and put on a yellow robe. "

"Damn rich kid, you have it all" Puck said, the rest of the guys agreed quickly "I could get used to this"


End file.
